Does it hurt?
by Lilith003
Summary: Rukia is bound for trouble. so what does she do when she hurts toshiro...What does he request?


First i want to get this through everyones minds that i DO NOT WANT TO BE FLAMED anyone who so dares (That means you*.*) will be flamed back on any work that they have done no matter how good it is ^.^

Please ENJOY

Toshiro sat at the back of the class, his legs stretched out under the desk. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes. Without realizing it, he began humming, causing the whole class to turn around and stare.

A crumpled wad of paper hit him in the head and his eyes snapped open. A few quiet snickers went around the class as Toshiro unscrewed the paper. In the center was a red heart, inside the heart was Toshiro and Rukia...kissing.

He turned to glare at his girlfriend only to see her hold back laughter. Her hair bounced as she attempted to look sane. Her whole body shook with suppressed laughter. She winked at him and held up a red pen. It was obviously her drawing.

Ichigo quickly snatched the note from his desk and looked at it. Sprinting to the front of the class he stuck it to the board, allowing the class to see it. Deep crimson blushes showed on the pairs pale faces.

Their heads hung in unison as the class erupted in laughter. Before the laughter could die down the bell rang out long and loud, signaling the beginning of lunch. Students jumped in their seats and handed up their work. Rukia was out of the room first and waiting for Toshiro in the corridor by the door.

The moment he walked out of the room, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the sunshine. They stopped for a second to adjust to the brightness before sprinting toward the tree. It was a large oak tree that they had sat under since beginning the school three years ago.

Over the years the seating had changed, along with the occupants who sat with them.

They sat with their backs on the rough bark and waited for the others to join them. After a few minutes they got bored of waiting and shifted their gazes to each other.

Toshiro caught a glimpse of Renji walking in their direction just as Rukia pushed her lips to his. He was shocked by her move but deepened the kiss. Before he could stop himself he lifted a hand and ran it through her long blue-black hair. It felt like silk. He just wanted to molest her beautiful hair. (PERV!)

Her fingers tangled themselves in his white hair. With a delicate finger, she began twisting a few strands around it. Renji had made his way to the tree and cleared his throat.

The pair pulled apart reluctantly as the boy sat down. Following him was Rangiku, her silver eyes dark. She obviously wasn't happy.

She sat herself as far from Renji as she could while still sitting at the tree. Rukia gave a concerned and confused gaze to the pair and wondered what they had argued about this time.

The two teens argued over almost everything and seemed to be exact opposites. But Rukia could tell that Rangiku really loved him, and he loved her.

Ichigo walked up slowly, waiting to be yelled at by someone. Before Toshiro could open his mouth, Rukia stood up. With a few steps, she was standing before the orange boy.

He cringed, half expecting her to slap him. To everybody's surprise she pulled him in close and hugged him.

"Pull a stunt like that again, and you will wake with a snake in your bed," she whispered in his ear.

Ichigo shivered. He knew, from experience, that if Rukia made a threat, it would probably be put into action. He didn't want a snake to eat him in his sleep.

"Sorry Rukia. I just couldn't resist something like that. I swear that I won't do it again."

She let him go and stared at him. "Oh, I know you wont do it again." Then she turned and went back to sitting with her boyfriend.

"What was that about?" he asked quietly.

"Oh. Nothing. I just told him that if he does something like that again, I'm going to put a snake in his bed. No biggie."

Toshiro laughed quietly and slipped his hand around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder, and they didn't move from that position until the bell rang again.

xXxXx

Rukia sat in the passenger seat of her car. Even though it was her car, she wasn't allowed to drive. Toshiro had made that rule after she had almost killed them both. Ever since, he had done the driving.

He pulled the car into his driveway and looked in the windows. There were no signs of movement indoors. With a grin he looked at Rukia and got out. He walked to the door and listened.

Empty house…

He went back to the car and leaned down by Rukia's window.

"Its empty. Do you want to come in?"

"Definitely."

She swung her door open and followed her boyfriend through the door. Toshiro stepped into the kitchen and switched on the jug, ready to make himself a hot drink. Rukia walked around for a bit, trying to figure out what things had been moved around since she was last there. By the time she walked into the kitchen, Toshiro had left it. She was all alone.

Without warning, Toshiro wrapped his arms around her from behind, making her jump slightly. Her head hit his chin and made him bite his tongue.

"Owch."

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry."

"Na, ish all rite. Was an aksident." His sore tongue made it difficult to talk.

Rukia turned in his arms, wanting to see the damage. Toshiro had his tongue half hanging out, and she could see a line of red from the bite. "Oh. That looks a tad painful. Is there anyway I could help?" she smiled slightly.

"Sure. You could kiss it better" the grin on his face was mischievous.

"Alright."

As he leaned down, she raised herself onto her toes. Their lips met, and soon they were making out in the kitchen. Rukia felt his hands gain minds of their own. They were moving down her body, slowing to touch every dip and curve. One rested on her right breast, the other continued to slide further.

Rukia giggle when Toshiro squeezed her boob. She slid one hand under his shirt, the other up around his neck to pull him closer. She ran her nails up his chest and felt his muscles tense.

Toshiro began to push her backward, and forced her to stand against the bench. He pulled away from her lips and used both hands to hoist her onto the flat surface. As he lifted her, her knee accidentally hit him in the crotch. He instantly released her and doubled over. He stood like that for a few moments before falling to the floor. Rukia just sat on the bench top, stunned. She had just killed any chance of them having sex that day.

Well there goes that plan. That sucks. Why do i keep accidentally hurting him anyways?

"Um, I'm not sure if this will help. But is there anything I can do to make it better?"

Toshiro looked up at her for a moment.

"Would you…kiss it better?"

I wanna say that this was very weird for me and that i would have never posted this if it weren't for my gal KAREE-CHAN! So instead of saying ThanX to me (Though it would be nice -.-) Say it to the wonderful and mystical (lol) Karee-chan

To read more of our wonder art see 'Blackout' and 'Mother and Child'


End file.
